The True Tamer I: The World of The Digital World REMASTERED
by TheDarkSoul102
Summary: Months after the D-Reaper, Takato finds a portal. Meanwhile Rika is trying to learn a new skill... As well as she somehow got Renamon back...? Henry is also faced with a way to get Terriermon back. The 3 main tamers, who were once best friends, are all about to embark of different paths. How will it end? Find out! Note: This first story I made was old, so I decided to remaster it!
1. Beginning

The True Tamer I: The World of Mobuis (REMASTERED)

By: TheDarkSoul102

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Sonic the Hedgehog, Digimon, or any other TV show/manga affliated with this fanfiction. The only things I own are my fan-made characters.

Chapter (1): The Beginning

Takato stared at the portal. It had been several months since the tamers and their digimons defeated the D-Reaper. Unfortunately, all of the digimon had to leave due to the Juggernaut Program affect. Now Takato had decided to finally go to Guilmon's old hiding spot for one last time. However, there was a portal. A multicolored- rainbow portal. It seemed like the portal to the digital world. Takato took a deep breath. So many questions were going through his head.

'Am I dreaming?'

'Should I tell the others?'

'What if it's not really a portal to the digital world…?'

'What if it leads somewhere else?'

Takato gulped loudly. 'Well… There's only one way to find out…' he thought to himself as he slowly walked to the portal. As soon as his foot stepped in Takato eyes were blinded by the colorful lights. The portal sucked him inside like a black hole.

Meanwhile…

"Okay… We can do this... C'mon Renamon..." Rika muttered as she held her right hand up. Renamon used both paws and started to transfer her energy into it.

"Is it there yet?" Rika asked, eyes closed.

"Almost" Renamon muttered, concentrating deeply on dispersing her energy into a material form.

After about 30 seconds. A small pink ball formed in Rika's hand.

"Okay, go ahead"

Rika slowly moved her hand to her right side, and cupped the ball with her left hand. After holding this process for some painfully slow moments, Rika finally pushed her hands forward and opened her eyes.

The ball quickly dispersed into pink smoke.

"Damn it…" Rika muttered. I'll never master it.

"Patience…" Renamon responded calmly.

"Whatever! I have patience! Do you know how long I spent a day studying that scroll to bring you back into the real world!?"Rika yelled angrily.

"You still haven't explained to me why you only brought me, and not the others..." Renamon added.

Rika fidgeted angrily and finally regained her cool.

"I'm going to the store…"

Now with Henry…

Henry was walking from the grocery store on an old dirt trail. He had taken this path ever since Terriermon was created, and it had always made him happy. Now all he felt was despair.

Suddenly, he heard a few bushes rumble in the forest around him

"Who's there!?" He yelled suspiciously

2 dark figures slowly came out a clearing to his right. He stared in shock.

All he could tell from the distance was

One was more than 7 feet tall and built

The other was didn't seem human, but he couldn't really tell.

As they slowly approached him fear filled Henry's soul. One was a giant… _Monster_ … He had yellow hair in spikes… No eyes… and did he just have some kind of green lightning flash past him…?

The other one was a blue hedgehog thing… It was not at all human though. It was full metal. It's eyes were crimson red and the rest black.

"ARE YOU ONE OF THOSE "DIGIDESTINDS?" The robot inquired.

"Um… Yeah." Henry replied squeakily.

"Relax. We want to help you. You're the one who had the Terriermon right…?"

Henry nodded, not trusting his voice anymore.

"We're gonna help you get him back… Follow us."

So how'd I do guys? I decided that the evry first fanfic I made was so cringy to read(I made it when I was young), but I didn't want t have such a good plot go to waste. So I decided to make a more mature, remastered version where you can actually understand what you're reading. I hope you guys enjoy! Please review so I know If I should continue!

-Kudos! c:


	2. Life

The True Tamer I: The World of Mobuis (REMASTERED)

By: TheDarkSoul102

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Sonic the Hedgehog, Digimon, or any other TV show/manga affliated with this fanfiction. The only things I own are my fan-made characters.

Chapter (2): Life

 **TAKATO POV**

'Am I… Dead?'

I can't feel anything at all. All I see is a white light

Wait… Its fading…

Why can't I move?

Painfully slowly, the light fades away, and now I can see clearly.

Finally I look at my surroundings. I'm in some kind of cave. Water drops on my hair. When I go to wipe it off I realize my arms are tied up by rope. Along with my legs. I try to break free and end up falling on the ground looking at the ceiling cave.

All of a sudden the silence is broken by a loud yell

"AAHHHH. YOU'RE ALIVE!" A voice screams to my right. I try to say something sarcastic, but my voice was too weak to speak.

I can hear its footsteps slowly approaching me like he was trying to tame a wild beast. Even if I was, how the hell could I even touch him in my situation!? Finally I'm lifted up to a seated position. That's where I see him.

Red eyes filled with courage. That's all I see for a moment, until I actually look elsewhere. He looks like some kind of blue dragon.

"Oh wow… I thought you were dead." The figure said quietly, "You were here for days, but you never woke up, so I assumed you were dead, I was just about to bury a grave for you…"

I look at him confused.

I had been asleep for days?

"Oh yeah. I'm Veemon! You heard about me!?" He chirps gleefully all of a sudden.

I nod slowly

"Really? I guess I have to explain to you how great I am!" He replies with this everlasting energy.

He talks forever as I sit there, unable to interrupt him because of my voice. I don't know the time, but I'm pretty sure it has been over 2 hours as I was laying down now half asleep. After he goes on and on, I decide to try my voice for just one sentence.

"-So that's how I beat that Monichromon! After that I found-"

"um. I think I need some sleep." I say straining.

"Oh yeah! I'm sorry. I get carried away sometimes. Anyways it's nighttime now so after you get your voice back tomorrow we can talk again. Night!" He says quickly. After a few seconds, I hear him get up and walk away a few steps. I was too tired to turn my face toward shim. I just fell asleep.

 **Meanwhile…**

Rika sighed as she walked. She wasn't really going to the store, instead she was going to her grandmother. Her grandmother lived in a small wooden house. Ever since Rika had learned about her "ki" she always went to her grandma for wisdom.

Rika knocked 3 times and waited, tapping her foot.

"Oh. Hey Rika" Rika's grandmother said happily, "Glad to see you!"

"Hey Grandma Koku, I need help."

 **Now, at a hidden location…**

Henry sighed.

He had been walking following these two intimidating guys for almost 2 hours now. He had no clue where they were going. The trip was pretty boring, so Henry decided to get some answers.

"So how are we going to get Terriermon back?"

"Easy… We're going into the digital world…" Metal Sonic replied.

"Wait really? How?"

"We were the only group to have achieved a digital world portal that never closes, so you can stay as long as you like."

"Were?"

"Yes. Our readings report that another has been seen in a small area near Yokohoma Park."

'Takato' Henry thought.

How could he not tell anyone!? That was so selfish! He wasn't the only digidestind! All the others missed they're digimon too, especially Henry!

Henry was fuming with anger.

"That's where you come in. We can't be seen in public, because that will cause large public distractions. You however, are a simple human. Not only do we want you to destroy the portal by tossing this thing into it."The two stopped and Broly pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small EMP grenade, "But we also want you to join us. We are creating project "HAD". It stands for humans and digimon. I am not a human, however I can easily modify my body. But, on with the mission. Basically it's a project that will create a giant digital world portal. This will allow all of the digimon from the digital world to merge with us humans. We can all live in harmony and peace. To do it however, we do need energy. A lot. And unfortunately, the best method of getting such energy, is by absorbing digimon data into our tanks. Any other type of energy besides data would take centuries to fill. We're all going to go into the digital world and will absorb data. When we come back, we simply sit in these machines that will absorb what we got. Simple right?"

Henry thought about it for a while as the 3 started walking again.

Digimons… And people living in harmony. That'll be amazing.

"I'll do it." Henry replied simply

The two in front of him stopped.

Metal Sonic turned around.

"Great" Metal Sonic replied. Even though you couldn't tell by his mechanic voice, and his interchangeable face with no mouth, Henry could tell he was happy.

 **Rika's POV**

After long hours of meditating, I felt like nothing worked.

Something snapped.

I abruptly got up

"Why am I doing this!? This never works! Every time I come for help, you always say meditate, meditate, meditate! It's not working!" I yelled frustrated

"Calm down Rika. Patience is key." Grandma Koku replied calmly…

Calmly…

Just like Renamon! Why was everyone so calm and patient!? I can do this!

"There has to be a faster way!" I yelled as I stormed out, however right before I left Grandma called me back.

"Rika! Wait! Come here"

I took a deep breath and turned around. I sat back down and looked at her

"It pains me to see you so frustrated, and obviously meditating doesn't work fast enough for you. So I'm going to tell you something. However, if you choose to go along with his plain, you must PROMISE me that you'll stay safe. I'll cover for you from your parents while you do this."

"I promise!" I said quickly, "So what is it!?"

"Rika… Let me tell you about the spiritual version of ki. It's called mana.

So how'd I do guys? I decided that the very first fanfic I made was so cringy to read(I made it when I was young), but I didn't want to have such a good plot go to waste. So I decided to make a more mature, remastered version where you can actually understand what you're reading. I hope you guys enjoy! Please review so I know If I should continue!

-Kudos! c:


	3. Past

The True Tamer I: The World of Mobuis (REMASTERED)

By: TheDarkSoul102

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Sonic the Hedgehog, Digimon, or any other TV show/manga affliated with this fanfiction. The only things I own are my fan-made characters.

Chapter (3): Past

 **Unknown Clearing**

"We're here…" Metal Sonic said as he stopped.

Henry looked around in surprise

Nothing.

"Wha? -Where is it?" He asked confusedly

"Here…" Metal Sonic replied as he casually pressed a button built into his arm. All of a sudden a giant laboratory was into view. It was huge. Giant sturdy black walls with structures in the ground to help it hold up even better. It had a sort of eerie feeling to it, however Henry didn't pay much too it. Not too big, but it fit just right in the forest clearing.

"Digimon data… Can do amazing things. With the amount of power it contains, you can create stuff like this... A giant invisible laboratory." Metal Sonic said proudly.

Henry and Broly waited for his brief moment to pass; Metal Sonic then began to walk "Come, I'll show you our headquarters."

 **MEANWHILE**

"A long time ago, in ancient times, there were two brothers. One's name was Kiro, and the other's name was Manatuski. Kiro was quiet, patient, older brother, and Mana was the younger, quick, and impatient brother. The two always loved to spar as kids, until the day their parents died when Kiro became 18. Mana was 16 at the time. After their death, Kiro promised to take care of Mana, but soon became colder and colder. One night, they both had an argument, which led to a fight. At the end, Mana ended up losing, and agreed to end the rivalship, however, on the inside, Mana knew it was far from over.

Mana began to train whenever he was away from his brother. He would go outside while his brother was asleep late at night and train, train, train. One night, a mystic white dragon appeared. The two talked, and after a conversation of their goals and life, the black dragon introduced itself as Lindon, the God of Power. It made a deal with Mana. If Mana could defeat the dragon in combat, and tame him, he would give Mana power and his protection for life. It was a long battle, but eventually Mana won, barely. The dragon then gave him a fruit.

"This is the fruit of power" the dragon explained, "Eat it, and you will gain powers that billions would dream of." Of course Mana bit it, and gained so much power. He was the strongest man on the told He woke up his brother with a knife to his throat. The two clashed and Kiro was defeated badly. However, Mana didn't kill him. Instead he told him he would give him 5 years at Shiyo Summit. He told Kiro to become stronger and try to defeat him. If he lost, he would die and Mana would take over the world with his power. If he won, however, the world would be left alone, and Kiro could create peace with his power.

Kiro trained and trained. He began to travel and ancient places. After about 3 years, he had all of the scrolls from ancient temples and palaces memorized. He began meditating, trying to link himself into the spirit world, but he just couldn't. However, Mana had tried too, and he did it easily. For some reason Mana had a better bond to the spiritual world, even though he wasn't patient and he never meditated. This made Kiro furious. He had been meditating for years on years and he couldn't link himself, and his brother got all that power form nothing? No. The gods have to have helped him. Kiro screamed and cursed at the gods. That's when the God of Will, Kokuten appeared.

At first Kiro was shocked; Kokuten was giant white dragon. but realized what Kokuten wanted. Kokuten wanted Kiro to tame it. However first, it needed to see how powerful Kiro's will was. Kiro wasn't that strong as the dragon defeated him easily. However, Kiro would not stop getting back up. The two clashed for at least 5 hours straight. The dragon using different orbs and blast alone with is tail and all Kiro had was an ancient sword. After his sword broke trying to stab Kokuten's tail, Kiro was hit mid-air by it. Kiro was about to get up until the dragon said enough. Hehad proved his will. He wanted to save the world, and Kokuten was going to help.

After the 5 years were up. Mana and Kiro met. Kiro had more physical based move, such as multiple moves with his new sword and a move that allowed his hand to burst into flames. Mana had a lot of ranged attacks such as being able to making lightning spears and able to use his eyes to create clones that'll attack. Both, however, had one similar ranged and attack move. The ranged one was the Kamehameha, and the attack one was the Dragon Fist.

The two clashed along with their dragons. They fought for almost 12 hours straight until they almost collapsed. They had both used the kamehamehas for about 10 times during the whole fight. The two finally charged up all their power for one last move. The dragon fist. This absorbed their dragon into their hand for a few seconds and allowed them to use their hand as a weapon. It was a large price to pay for such power. After using this move, your dragon was binded into you forever, which means it could never come out again, not to mention you could only charge up for one attack. However, you could use this powerful technique every 12 hours. The two clashed hands.

At the end of the battle, the winner was Mana. He was barely alive and couldn't move, however as he was searching his brothers body, he found a scroll. It was the scroll to the spiritual world that Kiro could never use. Mana used it and escaped the world. You'd think he'd come back to get the world, but rumors say that battle changed Mana. No one knows if it was for the good or worst, but we know that he isn't looking forward to world leadership anymore. He actually closed the pathway between the spiritual world and earth, so no one could come in or out.

"So why are you telling me this grandma?"

"You should know why, because there's only one place with enough spiritual energy to even compare to the spiritual world."

"So what is it?"

"I want you to take this scroll." Grandma said, "And go into the digital world."

So how'd I do guys? I decided that the very first fanfic I made was so cringy to read(I made it when I was young), but I didn't want to have such a good plot go to waste. So I decided to make a more mature, remastered version where you can actually understand what you're reading. I hope you guys enjoy! Please review so I know If I should continue!

-Kudos! c:


	4. Quest

The True Tamer I: The World of Mobuis (REMASTERED)

By: TheDarkSoul102

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Sonic the Hedgehog, Digimon, or any other TV show/manga affliated with this fanfiction. The only things I own are my fan-made characters.

 **Chapter (4): Quest**

 **Takato and Veemon's Cave**

Takato yawned as he woke up to the blinding light of the sun. He quickly covered his eyes to blocks the rays of the sun.

It was so much brighter here then in the real world. Takato slowly got up and stretched. Veemon should be back with breakfast soon. Takato walked out of the cave to the river near him. It was so peaceful here. He began to wash his face. Bird digimon chirping. The flowers were abundant. It felt like spring. Takato got an apple from a tree not too far from the cave. He went back and found a log and sat down on it. In was on the slope of the cave, so he could see a good distance around. Takato's eyes wondered over to a deer digimon. It was silently drinking water out of s pond. This was heaven.

It was a good 5 minutes later when Veemon showed up. His arms full, of different colored berries and fruits.

"Good morning Takato!" He yelled quite loudly.

Takato jumped, and the deer ran off. Veemon laughed loudly.

"Dang it Veemon!" Takato said irritated. Veemon laughed uncontrollably. Takato sighed, but then eventually smiled. It really was great here, heck maybe even better than the real world. The real world… Takato hadn't even told his parents! He just left. He told no one, not his friends or family. It was on impulse. The portal could have closed at any time, so Takato jumped in.

"You okay bro?" Veemon asked, peering st Takato.

"Yeah... Just thinking about the real world."

"The real world!?" Veemon asked intrigued, "I've always wanted to go there!"

Takato smiled. "Maybe one day I can take you." He said as he bit into one of the strawberries Veemon had brought. It was sweet, even more sweeter than normal ones.

Takato got up. He was done resting. Now was the time, he remembered, he had to find Guilmon.

"Hey Veemon"

"Hm…?"

"I need your help with something…"

 **Koku's House**

Rika sat in the chair as her grandma went down to the attic to get the scroll portal ready.

Going back to the digital world was exciting and yet scary. What kind of new digimon were there? We're there any new enemies? And why did she need to get there? What does she have to do?

Rika had no time to ask her grandmother before she had went down to the attic.

Scroll summoning was definitely a task. Rika had spent so long just to summon Renamon into the real world. She never made a portal before. Not to mention, how long would it stay open, and if it closed, how could she get back to the real world.

'It must take a lot of ki' Rika pondered.

That's when her grandma came up and motions her down. Rika immediately got up and followed her.

Rims had never been in the basement before. It was cold, but no eerie. There was a cold hard concrete floor, with a circle on it. It wasn't santanic or anything, in fact it was a sea green circle, made out of some weird dust. Other than the circle, the room was pretty empty. 4 chairs were scattered around neatly and a small bed was in the corner. Next to the entrance, Rika saw a backpack. She picked it up. It wa slacked with survival stuff and food. Flashlights, packed sandwiches, water bottles, stuff like that. Finally Rika got to the bottom. Her blue digivice. It had dust on it, she gave it to grandma Koko to keep safe. Even when Renamon was summoned she ever had the need it due it because tey lived in peace.

"Call Renamon on your digivice." Grandma Koko said as she sat down in the middle of the circle.

Rika sighed. Renamon had made her mad, but she wasn't Takato. She wasn't gonna leave her friends behind. Henry was something else, though. He probably wouldn't wan too come, and she still wasn't sure if grandma Koko really wanted anyone else to know about this. Renamon turned on her blue digivice. It hadn't been turned on it forever. She got the the main interface. She won't to find your digimon, and sent her last location to Renamon's brain. She also sent her a message telling her to come. The digivice allowed a tamer to use their text over to their digimon a brain. Sending signal waves of messages. Kinda like telepathy. Rika sat in the chair and waited.

After 5 minutes of dead silence, Grandma Koko started chanting, this is when the door knocked. Grandma didn't budge. Rika went up to go get it. As expected, it was Renamon.

"Listen Renamon, I'm sorry. It's just-"

Rika was interrupted. Renamon gave her s hug.

"So what's this about?" Renamon asked.

Rika explained everything. Renamon agreed and the two went down back to the basement. Grandma Koko was standing up now, smiling at them. Behind her was the green circle, now glowing. In the middle of it was an even smaller circle. A bunch of lights radiated from it. The portal to the digital world.

 **At A Forest Clearing Base**

"Woah…" Henry said in shock. The place was larger than he thought. He was still following his 2 new "comrades". Inside was a bunch of glass chambers. Inside was this weird green stuff. Some had digimon in them. Some even had humans. All machines beeped, and had little screens showing heart rates and beats per minute. It was pretty eerie, but Henry did not want to push any questions right now.

Finally, all three reached some stairs. Henry looked around. The wall had narrowed. All that was left was the stairs. It was a pretty straight way. Metal Sonic pushed a button in the wall. Slowly, on the left side a wall opened. Henry jumped and looked. Out came three suits. Metal Sonic and Broly put their suits on, and handed Henry one. He looked at it. It we orange and blue. He took it. It was heavy.

"Just put t over your clothes." Metal Sonic explained.

Henry put it on. It had a small glass chamber, but it wasn't full with anything. Attached to it was a vacuum-like tube. Used to extract the data. A little latch was on the side to put the vacuum part up.

"I guess your wondering about our headquarters" Metal Donic said, "Those giant chambers are filled with data. Those green and black things are our source of energy. These are our Extractors. After you defeat a digimon, absorb its data into these things. They have a limited condition, however we are planning to build a bad like this into the digital world soon. Maybe we can materialize one there. Any questions?"

"Um? What are the digimon doing here?" Henry asked.

"They're being tested. To see if they can reach a new level."

"A new level!?" Henry asked shcoked

"Yes. As you see here all these digimon that Megas, and we even have one that's a burst mode. We want to see if there's a level exceeding beyond their limitations. So we are slowly seeping more energy and power into them via the chambers."

"What about the humans?" Henry asked

"…" Metal Sonic said nothing. Finally he shook his head.

"That's something you don't need to know right now. It's time to go." Metal Sonic said as he began climbing the steps more.

Finally they reached the top. Henry could see the portal. It was there in the grow. Blinding lights emitted from it. Henry covered his arms.

"Are you sure my friends can't come?" Henry asked again.

"No. They CANNOT" Metal Sonic emphasized agitated.

Henry backed off scared. Finally he took a deep breath.

"So who's going first...?"

"You" Broly said as he pushed Henry in.

So I guess I have some explaining to do. Well you guys, my PC broke a while ago, and I'm pretty sure everyone thought this story was dead. I presumed no one like it. However I kept thinking about it and I've made the decision that I am going to continue this. New stories might not come out as often, but I can promise one a week if you guys could just show some support. Please leave reviews, so I know if I should continue this story or not.

So how'd I do guys? I decided that the very first fanfic I made was so cringy to read(I made it when I was young), but I didn't want to have such a good plot go to waste. So I decided to make a more mature, remastered version where you can actually understand what you're reading. I hope you guys enjoy! Please review so I know If I should continue!

-Kudos! c:


End file.
